


Honey

by PinkSapphireAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSapphireAngel/pseuds/PinkSapphireAngel
Summary: Enough may be just a word. However, when it becomes an action, it ought to be feared.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnybih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybih/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Me Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933599) by [bunnybih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybih/pseuds/bunnybih). 



> I wrote this story after reading 'Love Me Harder' by bunnybih. I was inspired to write a story in which the Reader shows that there's a limit to everyone's patience and that when one has had it with someone's attitude, there's no going back.
> 
> The plot was partially inspired by this song that I stumbled upon during a reaction video on YouTube. 
> 
> The song is from the Balkan area, and when I read the translation of the lyrics, I couldn't help but incorporate it into this little one shot.
> 
> The song  
> https://youtu.be/qUgAoDXbzbk
> 
> The translation of the lyrics  
> https://lyricstranslate.com/en/honey-honey.html-19
> 
> If you want my interpretation, let me know.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AOT/SNK NOR THE SONG!

Fixing his bothersome tie for the umpteenth time since he arrived at the newly opened cabaret, Eren glanced around the place in pretence of taking the whole place in rather than trying to find someone in the crowd of people who eagerly awaited for the evening show to begin.

He dully noted that Historia was talking his ear off about one thing or another while also joining their friends in their idle chit-chat about whatever caught their eye in the grand retro club or what they did up to their coming here or what they would do once the show was over. But he paid them no mind. He couldn't care less about whose 50's outfit was better and more authentic or who looked absolutely ridiculous or whether or not they could smoke blunt before the event began.

The only thing he cared about in that precise moment was finding _her_.

Sasha told them that she had a big surprise for them at the La Vie Belle this yesterday and that they absolutely had to come and see.

Usually, he would have turned down the offer in favour of some peace and quiet or perhaps, spending the night in between the sheets with a certain someone who was capable of making his heart and loins combust with one look.

But, the second her name was uttered by Sasha, well.... rejecting the offer was completely out of question.

The mere thought of seeing her again, even from far away, was more than enough for him.

Especially, since the last time they truly spoke was about a month ago and their conversation at the time had been less than pleasant. 

Eren frowned as he remembered every harsh word she sent his way for just about everything in their relationship while heavy tears rolled down her cheeks. He had tried to reason with her, but it all fell on deaf ears.

So, instead of pushing her buttons further, Eren decided to give her some space before trying to reach out to her again.

However, one week turned into two weeks and two weeks turned into a month with Eren seeing neither hide or hair of her.

First, she blocked him everywhere possible on all social media accounts. Then, she stopped replying to his texts and straight out went to ignoring his calls, letting them all fade to voicemail instead.

Later he found out through a tipsy Annie that she had changed her phone number and that she moved to a whole other side of the city without telling anyone close to him just so that he couldn't find her.

He was getting desperate to the point that he was close to throwing caution to the wind and who would see them just to kiss the living daylights out of her the second his eyes landed on her, for he had waited long enough.

He pulled on his tie once more and downed his drink in one go.

"Are you okay, baby?" A gentle hand touched his, drawing his attention back to the present.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He gave her a fake smile just as the lights dimmed and the main lights from the reflectors flashed onto the stage in front of them.

"You guys are in for a real treat!" Sasha squealed from behind them.

"I just hope we don't get kicked out again because they caught you stuffing your purse with expensive food before we can see the treat." Jean grumbled loudly, causing them to chuckle before the master of ceremonies walked up to the stage to announce the first evening event.

Eren glanced around one more time to see if he could find her somewhere hidden in the back.

"Looking for someone, Eren?" A gruff voice cut him off from searching further.

Bright jade eyes met with hard amber for several seconds before Eren turned his head away.

"Nah, I'm just taking a look around." He lied through his teeth as he slouched slightly in his seat in order to give the impression that he was bored or just disinterested with everything around him.

Whether Reiner believed a word he uttered was something he couldn't give two damns about. He only hoped that he wouldn't comment on it or bring it up later on.

(He most certainly was not in the mood to deal with a fucked up Historia who couldn't get her ducks in a row.)

A round of applause resounded in the area as the MC walked off stage to allow the performer to come up and shine their light on all the newly established patrons and guests.

Several heartbeats later and the music began playing just as a figure began emerging from the podium below.

When the lights from the reflector hit the figure on stage, Eren felt his heart stop and then clench painfully in his chest.

She was there, right there, in front of him. Only several or more breaths away.

She stood there, wearing a sexy sparkly dress that hugged her body in a way that reminded one of Jessica Rabbit, pristine white glows that reached above her elbows, classy high heels, a sparkly headdress and a Marilyn Monroe hairstyle that looked like sin on her.

Eren's eyes trailed up and down her sinful body as she gently rocked her hips to the rhythm of the music while her glittering body remained in the embrace of the bright lights which brought out her seductive makeup, looking like a gift from the Heavens above to must be placed on an altar in some shrine.

He was so turned on that he couldn't even feel his member. Shifting his coat, he covered himself as best as he could without raising any flags. 

The last thing he wanted was for the whole world to see what she did to him.

She smiled a mysterious smile and aimed it at the crowd, and pulling the old styled microphone closer to her red-painted lips, her siren-like voice sang:

_You call her honey honey_   
_And I pretend I don't care_   
_Lying to us both that I want you out of my hair._

_You call her honey honey_   
_Punishing me coldly_   
_But when you see him with me_   
_You die out slowly._

She took the microphone out of the standing and went into the crowd, dancing around and giving the people in the vicinity her full attention, playing the perfect hostess that was typical of the 50's.

She neared him during the instrumental break, only to walk towards the gentlemen sitting at the table next to his.

That brief moment allowed him to take a whiff of her natural scent mixed with her new perfume. Closing his eyes, he savoured the delicious scent that was far more addicting than nicotine and drugs.

He watched as she mingled with the crowd, smiling at their friends, winking at other men before she made her way towards the front tables near the stage.

He could feel his body burning with rage as she stopped by Reiner's table and leaned against him seductively as she sang before sending a coy wink at the blonde man which made the said large blonde oaf flush beet red.

She walked right by his table without even acknowledging his presence, her perfume trailing after her like a comet's tail, and turned to face the crowd.

He waited patiently for her to at least look at him, but she paid him no mind as she danced around and enamored the crowd with her voice and beauty.

Historia glanced at Reiner underneath her lashes and felt herself clenching her wine glass at the sight of _that woman_ running her fingers playfully on Reiner's extended arm as he helped her move past him.

_When you hear that I spent the night_

_Sighing his name._

_Your rage boils and fills you with hate._

_A day without me is like a year without rain,_

_But you chose her, now face your fate._

Her rage didn't simmer one bit as she registered the lyrics of the song the woman chose for the evening and how she was receiving sly hits at her expense as the woman continued to linger near Reiner like a hungry panther.

Moving her eyes away from the muscular blonde man, she noted the failing attempts of her boyfriend to keep his cool as she downed her wine, letting the alcohol settle her nerves from the rattling they were receiving from the woman that drove her insane with her mere presence.

She almost laughed at her boyfriend's pathetic attempts to hide from the whole world how bothered he was by the exact same scene she was currently witnessing, but then again, she would have to laugh at herself as well.

She continued to watch the woman that became the object of everyone's attention as she moved her body in a sensual way that almost made even her want to reach out to cup a feel.

Historia bitterly admitted that she had to give the woman credit when it was due. She knew how to accessorise her body in a way that brought out all her attributes in the very best light.

(It was a painful pill to swallow, but it was the truth.)

And judging by the looks of the men and several women, one of them being Ymir as well, they all appreciated her gracious efforts greatly.

Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Historia fully turned towards Eren who fumbled a bit before taking his pack of cigarettes from his inner pocket.

Without being asked, she brought the lighter closer to him as he got the last cigarette out of the small cardboard box.

Eren nodded his head in gratitude, taking a long drag while listening to the siren that had him enraptured with her charms like a blushing virgin.

As she neared their table once more, she boldly took the cigarette out of Eren's fingers, surprising the couple who expected her to just pass by them without much acknowledgement on her part.

She kept her back to everyone as she walked into the lights of the reflector, before suddenly turning her head to look straight at Eren over her shoulder.

The brunette jumped slightly as her eyes met his over her small shoulder. His heartbeat increased as she surprised him by raising the cigarette to her own lips (indirectly kissing him!), taking a long drag before letting it out, her eyes never leaving his, heating him up like leftover food, and continued singing her song.

The lights followed her as she walked back to Eren's table, still keeping her passionate eyes set on his before she extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray in front of the 'happy' couple before moving on.

He glanced at the cigarette and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know why, but he found that action slightly arousing. 

But, then again, he always found anything she did arousing. Regardless of what it was.

As soon as the song ended, the crowd erupted in an applause. Some even whistled and cheered.

She thanked everyone for coming and bowed like a lady before the adoring crowd.

The MC clapped as he walk towards the beauty, kissing her gloved hand and accepting the offered microphone from her other hand.

The woman bowed once more before retiring backstage as the evening went on.

* * *

"That was awesome, right guys?" Sasha asked as they all stepped out of the club.

"Damn, I gotta admit that I didn't expect that." Connie huddle close to Sasha and Mikasa for warmth.

"She really outdid herself this time." Mikasa complimented her friend, casting a side glance at Eren who seemed lost in his thoughts as he strolled side-by-side with Armin.

"Where is the star of the show anyways? She said she'd see us outside." Jean looked around the entrance to see if she was making her way towards them.

"She probably stayed back to chat with the other performers. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. Don't worry, though, she'll drop by later." Sasha offered.

"Where's Reiner? He disappeared after the show." Historia asked, only to feel Ymir tighten her grip on her arm in silent warning for caution.

This question caused everyone to stop and look around for the chatty blonde who wouldn't have wasted any time to talk their ears off about every performance and performer they had seen perform that evening.

"He said that he's got something to do. He'll meet up with us later on." Bertholdt stated calmly and continued walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah right! As if anyone would buy that! Those two are probably hooking up and decided not to tell anyone. Who knew our little resident darling was a freak!" Connie proclaimed, unknowingly making two hearts clench painfully at the thought.

"It's none of our business to question them both, Connie. I'm sure they'll come clean sooner or later _**if**_ they truly are together. Now, we need to hurry up or else we will be late for our dinner reservations." Armin cut in partly to stop Sasha from jumping to her best friend's defence and partly to spare his own best friend from any sort of pain that the mention of her with another man could bring.

With no further arguments, the group went to the parking lot to pick up their cars, murmuring among themselves in hushed whispers about the potential couple.

Eren sped walked towards his car, not wanting to hear anymore scenarios of Reiner banging the love of his life in some backroom of the La Vie Belle or any other such place.

"Hey, Eren? You wanna ride in my car? It's a waste of gas if you're going on your own. Plus, we can catch up that way." Armin offered, hoping the brunette would accept his offer.

Truth be told, he was worried that Eren would do something stupid and completely reckless.

Armin might not know the full story about Eren's relationship with their dear friend, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that there was definitely something more than what meets the eye.

And given how their friends rooted for Reiner to 'score' with the said woman, Armin didn't want to leave his best friend to his own devices.

"Nah, I'll ride in my car. Thanks for the offer, though. You're a true friend, Armin." With that, he entered his car, started it and drove behind the group once they got out of the parking lot.

He needed to be alone and thankfully Historia decided earlier this evening to go with the girls under the excuse of wanting to catch up with them.

After what he learned, he was less than willing to deal with her shit.

As he drove, the events that occurred at the cabaret club replayed in his mind like a broken record. Specifically, the flirting between Reiner and the woman who was both his saviour and damnation.

"She wouldn't dare do that to me." He hissed, his hands clenching around the steering wheel.

_"I'm not your property! I can do what I want, when I want, how I want, and who I want! You gave up on that right when you step all over me!"_

_"....I'm not gonna sit around, waiting for you to pull yourself together, while that bitch treats me as if I'm the other woman and not the other way around!"_

_"I may love you, Eren Yeager, but the way you treat me and what sort of thing we have right now is starting to push me away. Don't be surprised when I kick you to the curb one day when you least expect it!"_

_"You can't tell me you love me when you fuck her too! What kind of a man are you?!"_

_"You can't sit on two chairs and not expect to wind up sitting on the cold floor! I'm getting sick of getting breadcrumbs from you because of your image! I'm not the mistress here!"_

_"I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"_

"You can't do this to me! I won't let you!" He screamed and banged on the wheel.

Swiftly turning into another street, he hit the gas until he finally reached an open area and pulled out his phone.

Punching the number he got from Annie, he placed the phone on his ear and waited.

A sinful moan reached his surprised ears, after several moments of waiting for her to answer did little to quench his fury, before the beep of the voicemail activated.

Redialing the number several times, only to hear the moan that he had heard beneath the sheets countless times before, he banged his phone against the dashboard and screamed in rage.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" He roared and repeated the two sentences several times as he smacked the steering wheel, dashboard and even himself in his blind fury.

The sound of an incoming message reached his ears and he dove to pick the phone off the floor of his car.

He ignored the missed calls from his friends and immediately opened the text message she'd sent him with an attachment.

Once it opened, his eyes nearly went red from the image along with the following short text message that she had decided to grace him with. Throwing his phone away as if it had burned him, Eren made quick work of the seatbelt.

Flying out of his car, he grabbed his hair in frustration as he tried to calm down and get his shit together.

"You can't do this to me. You can't do this to us. Not after everything we've been through." He whispered and repeated the sentences over and over again, rubbing his face as he gulped down the cool air to ease the burning pain in his chest.

The light of his phone had yet to cease glowing. Had yet to hide from view the picture of a black queen standing proud and erect with a white king at its 'feet' with the caption in the corner of the picture that read _'Treat me like a Queen and I'll treat you like a King. Treat me like a game and I'll show you how it's played'_ and the single text message that said,

**_Game, set, match_ **   
**_Checkmate, I win, baby! ;)_ **   
**_P.S. Reiner says 'hi'_ **

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, leave a comment and a kudo, please! Stay safe and have a pleasant day or evening! ❤️
> 
> P.S. The colours of the chess pieces have NOTHING to do with skin colour, but with the Yin Yang symbol. Yin is the female, it is represented with the colour black with a white dot. Whereas, Yang is the male and is represented with the colour white with a black dot.


End file.
